Dressellian
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak =Drĕ-sĕl'-lē-ăn | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdier | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,80 meter | leeftijd = > 80 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Dressel | gesproken = Dressellese | geschreven = Dressellese | kolonies = | affiliatie = Bothans Rebel Alliance | leden = | era = }} thumb|250px|Dressellian close-up Dressellians waren een zoogdierachtig species met een gerimpeld gelaat afkomstig van de planeet Dressel. Fysiologie Dressellians hadden min of meer een mensachtig uiterlijk met als grootste verschil hun gerimpeld gelaat en hun langwerpige schedel. Geleerden meenden dat deze rimpels afkomstig waren van hun voorouders die vaak de felle zon van Dressel trotseerden om voedsel te zoeken op de grasvlaktes. Deze rimpels gaven hen de bijnaam ‘Prune Face’ die de Dressellians haatte. Hun langwerpige schedel bevatte een stel grote hersenen waardoor ze erg intelligent waren, artistiek waren aangelegd en beschikten over snelle reacties. Ze hadden grote ogen met een ovaalvormige pupil. Dressellians waren ook een trots en koppig species. Ze spraken en schreven Dressellese. Alvorens ze werden ontdekt door de Bothans bestond de geschreven taal enkel uit pictogrammen. Daarna gebruikten ze het Bothan alfabet om hun taal te schrijven. Cultuur Vrijheid was voor de Dressellians de belangrijkste waarde in hun leven. De meeste Dressellians opereerden het beste op individuele wijze omdat ze problemen ondervonden om in groepen hun plaats te vinden. Dressellians waren wantrouwig tegen elk species dat ze ontmoetten, bijhalve Bothans die hen hadden ontdekt. Ze konden echter erg trouw zijn aan iedereen die hen met respect behandelde. Dressellians leefden in stadsstaten die evolueerden uit een jager-verzamelaar samenleving. De stadsstaten werden geleid door democratisch verkozen leiders die discussies leidden. Wanneer er een probleem ontstond werd een Dressellian soms de toegang tot een stadsstaat ontzegd en stichtten ze zelf een nieuwe stadsstaat. De handhaving van de wet gebeurde via een soort rechtssysteem van de menigte. De schuldigen werden berecht door burgers die zich zorgen maakten. Het formele rechtssysteem was voor de Dressellians niet efficiënt genoeg. Hun systeem was misschien brutaal voor buitenstaanders, de criminaliteit op Dressel bleef wel erg beperkt. Zelfs tijdens de bezetting van het Galactic Empire bleef dit systeem bestaan in ondergrondse kringen en bewegingen. Dressellians ontdekten pas na de oorlog tegen het Empire de waarde van een economie. Daar waar zij vooral onderling aan ruilhandel deden, bracht de oorlog hen in contact met andere werelden en volkeren. Nadat het Empire werd verslagen, namen de Dressellians met succes de touwtjes in handen in de locale mijnindustrie. Vooral de textielsector lag erg goed in de markt met geweven goederen van natuurlijke grassen en van producten die werden geteeld op de boerderijen. Geschiedenis Dressellians ontwikkelden een vrij losse en primitieve maar georganiseerde samenleving op Dressel. Hun voorouders leefden op het rijkelijk met gras gevulde Breehara continent. Het waren de Bothans die de Dressellians ontdekten in 200 BBY. De Askar Clan besloot dat het beter was om dit volk hun leven te laten leiden zonder tussenkomst en in plaats van Dressel te koloniseren richtten ze hun aandacht op het nabije Asteroid Field om er een mijnindustrie uit te bouwen. Na de kennismaking met de Bothans en hun cultuur namen de Dressellians het alfabet van de Bothans over waardoor ze hun geschriften vertaalden. De literatuur en de poëzie van de Dressellians werd beschouwd als één van de nieuwste ontdekkingen uit de laatste eeuwen maar de auteurs verkozen om een teruggetrokken bestaan te leiden op Dressel. Hun ervaringen met het universum bleven erg beperkt. Toch was er minstens één Dressellian Jedi genaamd Reeft die Dressel verliet in de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic. Toen het Galactic Empire de mijnindustrie overnam hadden de Dressellians de industriële revolutie beleefd. Het Empire installeerde hun administratie op Dressel en begon de Dressellians te overheersen. Deze toonden echter hun ijzeren wil en drang naar individuele vrijheid. Het Empire stuitte op uitstekende guerrillastrijders die koste wat kost hun planeet wilden bevrijden. Alvorens zij in contact kwamen met het Empire hadden de Dressellians bijna geen contact gehad met Mensen maar nu hadden ze een gemeenschappelijk doel gevonden en organiseerden zich in verzetsbewegingen die zich schuilhielden op de planeet onder leiding van verkozen leiders. Tijdens hun strijd tegen het Empire, sloot Dressel via de Bothans banden met de Rebel Alliance die de Dressellians ook erg goed konden gebruiken als soldaten. De Alliance werd op de hoogte gebracht van hun situatie en kon hen steun verlenen. Tijdens de Battle of Endor namen minstens drie Dressellians deel aan één of ander gevecht. Toch bleven ze een ietwat geïsoleerd bestaan leiden omdat ze liever op zichzelf rekenden. thumb|right|250px|Dressellians in Home One Hoewel Dressel werd beïnvloed door moderne technologie, bleef de planeet op een redelijk primitief niveau draaien. Stoommachines en dieren zorgden er nog steeds voor het vervoer of het aandrijven van allerlei werktuigen en machines. Sommige industrieën eisten nieuwere methodes en het werd een kwestie van tijd alvorens de nieuwere technieken de oudere methodes zou inhalen. De Dressellians bleven nochtans vaak ouder materiaal gebruiken uit trots of om hun gewoontes niet te verwaarlozen. Zo bleven ze nog vaak gebruikt maken van de Dressellian Projectile Rifles terwijl veel modernere wapens hen werden aangeboden. Bekende Dressellians *Orrimaarko *Panno *Dressellian Commando Achter de Schermen *De naam Dressellian wordt ook soms als Dresselian geschreven. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Star Wars Chronicles category:Dressellians category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren